


The Forgotten Unforgettable Memory

by Onanieren



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, C137cest, Confused Morty, Cute, Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Drunken Confessions, Episode: s03e08 Morty's Mind Blowers, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Morty's Room, True Love, Underage - Freeform, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onanieren/pseuds/Onanieren
Summary: After going back from an exhilarating adventure with Morty, Rick decided to come down to his laboratory. He discovers the wreckage in his memory chamber and ran to find a memory capsule that glows in multitude of colors. He reminisces the happiest memory of his life he chose to be forgotten.





	The Forgotten Unforgettable Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation/after-story the episode "Morty's Mind Blowers" (S3E8). This is also my very first fanfic. Hope you like it! ;)

 

****Untold Morty’s Mind Blowers: The Forgotten Unforgettable Memory** **

* * *

 

Rick and Morty had just returned from their adventure after sleeping through the _interdimensional_ cable. They were so furious at Summer for intentionally letting them miss it. However, they totally forgot about it after having a very fun and exciting adventure together.

 

“Hey, M-M-Morty. _[burp]_ I’m just gonna drop by at my underground laboratory, Morty,” Rick said.

 

“Knock yourself out,” Morty replied with a smile.

 

Rick proceeded to the laboratory and had his eye on the memory chamber. The memory chamber was a total disaster. It’s just as if a tornado passed by and wrecked all the shit in it.

 

“W-w-what the fuck happened here?” Rick was puzzled.

 

Rick scanned through the broken shards of the memory capsules. He then noticed the machine that projects a memory from the capsule to the user. Suddenly, something hit him _(well, not literally but you get it)_. He rushed through a box under a table. Aggressively digging into it, he noticed a glow that varies in color; it is like a mood lamp or some sort.

 

“Phew. W-what a relief,” he was settled.

 

He got ahold of a memory capsule whose glow changes in color. It was a beautiful sight. Rick genuinely smiled. He sat on the specialized reclining chair in his memory chamber, put on the machine and inserted the glowing capsule.

 

Rick sighed, “Onto the happiest moment of my life.”

 

_**\--woosh--** _

 

It was dark, and probably because it’s evening. Morty was fast asleep in his bed. He was dreaming about the last time he got traumatized in one of his and Rick’s adventures. Morty was tossing and turning then suddenly— **CLACK!**

 

The door was wide open and there stood a tall and thin shadow of a man with a lab coat. Morty immediately sat and curled into a ball, shivering.

 

“W-w-w-what-what the fuck, Rick!” Morty exclaimed.

 

“M-M-M-M-Mor-Morty. I-I-I-I-I _[burp]_ I...,” Rick came closer to Morty.

 

“Cut the bullsh— ...”

 

Rick reeks the stench of alcohol. There were traces of spilt beer on his lab coat. However, what caught Morty’s attention was far greater than that.

 

“Oh-o-oh my god. Oh my god. W-w-w-w-why are you crying, R-Rick?”

 

Tears were flowing from Rick’s eyes. It flowed like the river crossing a waterfall. Morty felt a sharp pain in his chest.

 

Rick fell into Morty’s bed and tried to sit erect but to no avail. Morty tried to approach him further but he thought that Rick might feel worse. Rick continued to cry flat-faced onto the bed.

 

“W-w-what happened Rick? D-d-d-did anyone h-hurt you or w-what?” Morty tried to comfort Rick.

 

It was rare to see Rick sobbing. He continued to cry in front of Morty. Heart aching, Morty reached his hand to Rick’s head and pat him as he cried.

 

“M-M-M-Morty! I-I-I-I ha-have _[burp]_ something t-to a-ask-ask you, M-Morty,” Rick sobbed.

 

“W-w-what is it, Rick?” Morty was kinda anxious about it.

 

Rick looked up and made eye contact with Morty. The moonlight that reflected into Rick’s eyes emphasized how it was filled with tears and how inflamed it got from excessive sobbing.

 

“H-h-how d-do-do you see _[burp]_ me, M-Morty? D-do y-y-you ha-hate me, M-M-Morty?” Rick tried to speak clearly but he was unable.

 

“Aw jeez, Rick. Y-you know I don’t really hate you for all of that. You’re my Grandpa,” Morty replied.

 

“R-r-re— _[burp]_ —ally, M-Morty? D-d-do-do you l-love your [burp] Grandpa, Morty?”

 

“Of course, Rick. I love my Grandpa. No matter what they say.”

 

Rick made a weird sound.

 

“ _T-th-that-that is good to hear_ ,” Rick looked down and murmured.

 

“What? I-I didn’t hear you Rick,” Morty brought his head closer to Rick.

 

“N-nothing,” Rick continued to murmur and his beet-red face blushed even more.

 

“Huh?”

 

Rick suddenly looked up again to Morty, bringing his face closer to him.

 

“W-w-w-what is it, R-Rick?” Morty was a bit startled and started to blush.

 

Rick wiped the drool off of his face.

 

“M-M-M-Morty...”

 

“Yes, R-Rick?”

 

“W-what if I say... that I-I... l-l-love you, M-Morty."

 

“Aw jeez Rick, I g-guess that’s good that you feel that way to your grandson after basically dissing him so many times. _Haha_ , am I right?” Morty said jokingly.

 

“N-no-no, Morty. I-I-I have-I have feelings for you, M-M-Morty,” Rick tried to attest.

 

“I-i-is this another one of your jokes, Rick? Well, this isn’t funny. I-I-I...”

 

“N-no, I really do-I really do, Morty. I-I’ve been so alone-s-so alone that I haven’t really g-got a f-f-friend, Morty. Y-you were my happy pill s-s-since you were a child, M-Morty. A-a-and, I really don’t want to f-feel this way for you b-but I can’t stop it. Y-y-y-you saved me, M-Morty. Everyday. E-every day, I-I hate myself. I gave up, I just w-wa-wanna die because I think that I d-d-deserve it. B-but you, Morty, y-you made me the h-ha-happiest person in this m-multiverse.”

 

Tears won’t stop gushing from Rick’s eyes. Morty was stunned, eyes wide open, staring at Rick’s solemn and hurtful eyes.

 

Rick continued, “ _I love you._ ”

 

There was a moment of silence. Rick’s face was so flushed he couldn’t stop himself from looking away. After all, Morty’s serious eyes were irresistible.

 

Morty started to feel flustered after hearing that from Rick.

 

“B-b-b-b-but-but, Rick?! I-I-I am 15 and quite literally your g-g-grandson. W-w-what would people say i-if-if—”

 

Rick bursted, “I- **I DON’T FUCKING CARE WHAT OTHERS SAY!** I don’t give a **shit** about what they think is right or wrong, M-M-Morty. Y-y-you see, Morty, they established it on their own so that they don’t feel u-uncomfortable. They call it “taboos”, Morty. A-a-and I don’t play by their own rules, Morty. They are idiots. This world is full of them, Morty, and they know nothing but to judge other people a-a-according to their own standards. I-I-I hate them, Morty. But you’re different. Morty, y-y-you accepted me when the w-world wants to kick me out. T-t-th-that’s why I-I-I-I—”

 

“That’s why you love me,” Morty interrupted.

 

Rick was shocked. Morty gave such a soothing tone to his voice. Rick felt a chill down to his spine. He wanted to hug him so bad but it’s not the ideal thing to do in this situation. Morty was pure (in one way or another), he thought, and he thought it was not best to drag him down to his level.

 

“Y-yes,” Rick added, “but I-I u-under-understand if you see me as your g-grandpa, Morty. I totally understand. I-I-I just feel like telling this to you since I think I d-don’t have enough time I—”

 

Morty held Rick in his arms. As it grew tighter and tighter every second, Rick was so dumbfounded he couldn’t say or do anything. He felt Morty’s wet tears down to his shoulders. He felt sorry. He didn’t want Morty to cry.

 

Rick suddenly said in a low voice, “Morty, I’m so sorry—”

 

“ **DON’T YOU EVER SAY THAT, R-RICK!** I-I-I-I’m supposed to say s-sorry after making you feel this way. I-I’m such a fucking douchebag for being so blind all the time. I’ve also never told you how I felt, not even once,” Morty was sobbing on Rick’s shoulders.

 

“W-w-w-what are you implying, M-Morty?”

 

“You also made me the happiest person, R-Rick. I never would’ve been like this if it wasn’t for you. You’ve made me stronger. You... you completed me. If it wasn’t for you I am still the weak Morty I despise. But now, I am here and I am happy with who I am. You saved me each time and with you, I feel safe. It’s all thanks to you, Rick. I-I-I... _I love you too_. I love you and not only as a grandpa. I t-t-t-totally love you and you can’t do anything about it!”

 

Rick eyes gushed again with tears. They continued to hold each other tightly for minutes that felt like an eternity.

 

Everything was quiet.

 

Rick held Morty’s arm away, slowly. He saw Morty with a very flushed face as he wiped his tears. His hand stopped at Morty’s red cheeks as Rick caressed it, wiping the tears.

 

Their face went closer, and closer, with eyes closing as it moved forward.

 

Their lips touched.

 

Rick felt the tender lips of Morty, fresh and plump. He couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Morty tasted the alcohol on Rick’s lips. He couldn’t get enough of it.

 

They cherished every second of this moment. A kiss that they wouldn’t trade for the world.

 

As Morty starting to bring out his tongue, Rick couldn’t help but feel incredibly aroused. He brought Morty closer, so that they could feel each other’s bodies.

 

Morty pushed Rick onto the bed, laying on top of him. Morty felt Rick’s thin but built body that was formed by his extensive daily adventures. Rick wanted more. He couldn’t hold it any longer. Morty held Rick tighter as he let out a little moan. And then suddenly—

 

“ _Grandpa Riiick!_ ” someone was faintly shouting from somewhere.

 

Rick paid no attention. He continued to kiss Morty with all he’s got. Unleashing the feeling he kept for quite a long time.

 

“ **RIIIICK!** WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!... THERE YOU ARE FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Morty suddenly shouted from outside.

 

_**\--whoosh--** _

 

Rick removed the machine in his head.

 

“W-w-what are you doing there, Rick? It’s dinner time!” Morty exclaimed.

 

Morty noticed something ‘standing’ in front of Rick. He was flustered and said, “W-w-w-w- **what the fuck is that, Rick**?! W-why is it standing up? Are you w-w-watching some immersive porn some shit?”

 

“Yes, Mo _[burp]_ Morty, you piece of shit” Rick replied.

 

“Jeez, Rick. Calm that down first and come and have dinner with us.”

 

“I-I’ll just keep this qui _[burp]_ ckly. Go ahead.”

 

“We’ll be waiting.”

 

“Okay, I got it. Thanks,” Rick said dismissively.

 

Morty went ahead and left Rick to finish things up in his laboratory. Rick removed the glowing memory capsule from the machine, examined it again and smiled.

 

He said to himself, “Sorry I had to be selfish and remove this from you, Morty.”

 

“This is for the best,” he added.

 


End file.
